ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Creature Wrestling
Creature Wrestling is the first e-fed in recorded history that developed a simulated wrestling organization based on dark themes. One of the primary themes was TheUndertaker which allowed for players to craft storys related to the real life professional wrestler. The efed was first founded by Darkspade in December 11, 1999 (12 years!) The e-fed is ran with a three person officialing system with 2 admins and 1 player representative. The gameplay is turn-based and players can freely play their title reigns! The player can choose how much to post, how to interact and who they want to drop their title too (for as long as certain criteria is met)- the game caters to players who just want to role play or just want to match write- or both! The e-fed accepts and supports both mortal wrestlers and supernatural wrestlers with every wrestling style imaginable! Please visit CW at: Website: CreatureWrestling.com Current Message Board: Events.CreatureWrestling.com Retired Message Boards: Old CW Boards The Beginning The start of Creature Wrestling began on Chaos Comic's TheUndertaker.net message boards, and evolved into the Official E-Fed for pro-wrestling fans focusing on WWE's "The Undertaker." This was during the peak of Stone Cold Steve Austin and the Undertaker feuds. The E-Fed was founded in good faith to produce a non-profit way to enjoy role-playing the way the undertaker fans wanted. On December 12, 1999, under the name "CWF" (Creature Wrestling Federation), the e-fed officially debuted on the internet using a free website builder at: www.angelfire.com/wrestling/COTNRPG/. It was a slow but steadily growth, but as time passed on the e-fed grew to encompass a large roster and remained highly active for years. Eventually, the e-fed moved to its own domain at: CreatureWrestling.com The inspiration for the game mechanics and storyline elements of the e-fed came from popular RPG games such as: "Final Fantasy". However, CreatureWrestling E-fed moved away from catering to a select group of Undertaker fans. Instead, the e-federation developed unique and original stories that had nothing to do with wrestling but other areas of interest in vampire lore and video games. At its peak, the CWF developed multiple side e-feds to satisfy the roster demand especially after many Gametalk players migrated. After various changes, the E-Fed changed its main e-fed name to CWE (CreatureWrestling Entertainment) with CWF (Creature Wrestling Federation) and ECF (Extreme Creature Federation) as side in-game organizations to act as controlled competition and expansion of the gameplay. After 5 years of dominating its own genre of darkside e-fed wrestling, CWE closed. Several months later, the game returned simply as CW (Creature Wrestling) with a brand new board owned and operated by CW Company as opposed to using a 3rd party message board. In its present day, the CreatureWrestling stands tall as the originator and founder of the darkside wrestling e-fed genre. List of Original Concepts/Matches This is a brief list of original concepts created first by CW in this genre: Match Call/Match Roundups STF Alternative Board/Other Realms Dual PPVs TF Block Creature Match Mechanics/styling Warning to New Players (The Existence of Knock-Off Creature E-Feds) Other knock off e-feds based themselves on CreatureWrestling. However, these e-feds were created out of spite and/or an attempt to obtain roster members from CW. CreatureWrestling only officially represented: theundertaker.net, CWF, CWE, ECF and NSA. CW only recognizes the titles on its website as official CreatureWrestling titles, and CW title reigns do not overlap onto any of the said efeds. There are other e-feds that CreatureWrestling supports and are good friends with which we have no problem overlapping our titles with. Category:Federations